A Secret not to be told
by Sirastar
Summary: A dark secret of Optimus Prime comes to the light!


Author: Sirastar  
Beta: arrianna2004

Disclaimer: All Transformers belong to Hasbro.

"Words"  
-Thoughts-

That happens if you read too many slash stories and if you are in search for unusual pairings!

**A Secret not to be Told**

Optimus Prime was wandering through the corridors of the Ark. He did this every morning, but this morning was different from the others. The Ark was quiet, too quiet for his taste. He heard absolutely no sounds. No whispers, no sounds from the computer consoles--nothing. Even the sound of his own footsteps seemed to be lost in this silence.

The recreation room, med bay, labs--all rooms looked like they were completely deserted, so Prime made his way to the crew-quarters, but it was the same. Some members of his crew should also have been up at this time, but no one was there.

It was against his nature to invade the privacy of his friends, but he had to know. His Master Code could get him in almost every room of the Ark, including the crew-quarters, but Prime was shocked to see that he was really completely alone.

Bumblebee, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet…all quarters were empty.

"Teletraan One, where is everyone?"

But the computer of the Ark stayed silent.

"Teletraan One, this is Optimus Prime. Please respond!" Again, no answer from the computer.

"Optimus Prime to every Autobot, Report your status immediately!"

Prime tried different frequencies, but it was the same everywhere, no answer, no sign of life.

-What is going on here?- With this thoughts, Prime left the last quarter he inspected and came to a halt on the corridor. The lights had become darker and, for the first time in this horrible silence, he heard something. For a brief moment, he thought he heard someone calling his name, but he couldn't see anything. Then there was another sound. It was a sharpening sound, like someone was dragged down the corridor. His optics scanned every spot of the corridor while the sound was getting louder.

Then around a corner, just a few feet from him, came a shadow, a small one, almost snake-like. It was a bundle of cables which slid across the floor. The cables became longer, and they headed straight for Optimus. The leader of the Autobots watched the cables in a mixture of fear and curiosity, but the fear won as they lunged for him. Optimus took a few steps back, but the cables followed him, so he was forced to go deeper into the Ark.

Once more, the lights became darker and more sharpening sounds came to life.

"Optimus…….." came a whisper down the corridor, and it renewed Prime's hope to find any members of his crew. He beat another bundle of cables and began to run to the voice, the cables right on his toes.

The voice guided him through the dim corridors to the Main Control room. He released some vents in relief as the door closed behind him to protect him from the cables.

"Hello, is anybody here? Please answer me."

His optics scanned every corner of the room, but no one was there. He had sworn the voice that called him was there, but he was still alone.

A blinking point on the main screen of Teletraan One caught his attention. He walked to the console and checked the surroundings. Teletraan One was on standby, so he manually activated him.

"Teletraan One, this is Optimus Prime. When did the crew leave the ship?"

"The crew left the ship about 2:30 AM." It was a great relief to Optimus to hear the voice of Teletraan One.

"Why have they left the ship, and what are these cables in the corridors?" Optimus tried his luck, but the answer "unknown", sent him back to the beginning.

An awful loud bang against the door startled the leader of the Autobots.

"That's crazy. My crew is gone and I've been followed by cables which tried to catch me…why?" Optimus merely talked to himself this time, but to his surprise, Teletraan One answered.

"They should lead you here!" In this moment, the cables broke through the door but remained there.

"Why should they lead me here? I always come here every day!"

"But you never came alone when I needed you alone," answered the computer, and Optimus could have sworn that his voice was more emotional than otherwise.

"Why should you need me alone, Teletraan?"

"It's not for me, but I could help you, Optimus. I know you better than any other member of this crew, and I know what you need."

After these words, the cables started to move again, and with no way to flee, they caught the Prime easily. Optimus beat many of them away, but they wound themselves around his wrists and ankles to immobilize him. Now the cables formed some kind of chair and brought the leader down on it.

"Let go of me….damn, what are these things?" Prime cursed in his fruitless try to get free.

"These things are me," came the now sensually voice of Teletraan One.

"How is that possible? You are…."

"I'm the Ark; I control everything on this ship. I know everything that's going on around here, and I know everybody better than themselves. I can do more than just analyze data."

"That's great to know--creepy, but great. Why would you hold me as a prisoner?"

"I don't want to hold you as a prisoner, but you never gave attention to your own needs, and it's time to change that."

"What kind of needs, Teletraan? I have everything I want. I have my friends, the Decepticons, quite for some time, and I had managed to do all my paperwork…so why this?"

"That is exactly the reason. You always think of the others first; even your work comes before you. What about the wishes of your body?" With that comment, one smaller bundle of cables started to rub against his thighs. Prime trembled under this touch and tried close his thighs, but the cables around his ankles made that impossible.

"No... That's not what I need…stop that! I demand you."

"That is exactly what you need, Optimus. Remember, I know everything around here. I also know the secrets you wish not to be told--the secrets that you only entrust to your personal log!"

Prime's optics became wide. Nobody had ever known that he had a personal log, and Teletraan One knew his secrets in there because it was written on a data pad of the Ark.

Optimus was pulled from his thoughts as the cables start to "touch" him again. They started to rub harder against his thighs and the rest of his legs. More cables came up to his torso and neck. It seemed that they knew every sensitive point of his body.

"Teletraan…stop this immediately….I don't want this."

Optimus tried to avoid the eager cables, but his body began to heat up. It was too long that he had any kind of attention. Too long that he felt the light and lovely touch of his mate. Too long he renounced every wish of his body, and Teletraan knew that.

"Your body speaks another language, Optimus. You will not be harmed, so please don't resist."

Once more Optimus tried to get free, but he was hold in place, and the cables now increased their work. One cable wriggled around Prime's neck and connected itself to it. It began to send small energy pulses to him, and Optimus had to suppress a moan. It felt like someone was sucking on his sensitive wiring there. Another cable connected itself to his chest plate, so now he had the feeling someone were touching his rapidly heating metal there. He never thought something like that was possible.

At the same time, more cables began to unleash his codpiece to free his interface port. The port was still closed, so they started to rub against the port, stroking it intensely to make it open. Which it, unfortunately for Optimus, did.

"Stop," Optimus cried in a last attempt to stop this, however unsuccessful.

A new violet glowing cable made its way through the others. It came to a halt in front of the Prime's face.

"Remove your mask!" ordered Teletraan One, but Optimus did nothing to comply.

"I know that your mask is removable. You need to remove it to drink energon, so remove it."

Yes, the face mask of Optimus Prime was removable, but it was very rare that he did that. The mask was a masterpiece of work. He just had to give a mental order, and it would retract perfectly into his helmet. It also gave a possibility to remove it manually in an emergency. A very small button on the left side of his helmet, hardly perceptible, so it could only be found if one knew where it was. Only two Autobots had knowledge of that possibility: his spark mate, Elita One, and his medic friend, Ratchet. As his mask retracted, he realized that Teletraan One had that knowledge, too.

Optimus made the mistake to open his mouth to say something as the violet glowing cable shot forward and penetrated his mouth. Prime shook his head to get it out of his mouth, but it stayed there. Something warm slid across his glossa and down his throat.

"Don't be alarmed. It's just energon. More energy in your system will help you to relax."

The energon was the purest he had ever tasted; it was sweet and warm, so he automatically took more in.

-Is he trying to over-energize me?-

His thoughts were broken by another move against his interface port. A violent shudder shot through his systems as the first cable entered his port. His own interface cable stirred to life and rose from its hiding place. In a matter of seconds, it was surrounded by the other cables which stroked it very hard. It was impossible for Prime to moan with the cable in his mouth, so he closed his optics and let his head roll back. He had the feeling that his whole body began to burn in a sensual heat even more than before. Every touch of the cables felt like the hands of his mate--they seduced him in the most pleasurable way.

On the brink of consciousness, he registered that the cable started to open his chest plate. He brought his head forward in alarm, only to see the cables removing the Matrix of Leadership from him.

"Nothing will happen to the Matrix. I only need a freeway to your Spark!"

Optimus watched as the cables set up some kind of little table where the Matrix was secured, but the next moment he jumped against the cables with all his might. They began to stroke his spark, and his spark pulsed eagerly to get more attention. He tried to say something, but he couldn't. Teletraan One registered that and removed the cable of his mouth.

"Teletraan, give me some mobility, please." His voice was very low, and his optics glow in a deep indigo blue. All that was signs of complete pleasure, so Teletraan One followed his wish and loosened the cables. Prime sank forward on his knees and started to rock harder against the cables. The now hard thrusts into him, the stroking of his interface cable and the light touches on his spark combined into an abyss of pleasure for Optimus. He felt the build up of his overload and tried to reach it on his own, but Teletraan One had other plans. In a swift motion, more cables wriggled around Prime's wrists again and pulled him to his back. He could still move with his lower body, but again he was under the complete mercy of Teletraan One.

Optimus began to moan louder at the speed of the thrust starting to increase. The heat rose again, and Prime became panicked that he would explode inside by the torment.

"Teletraan…stop..that's too much…" he managed to say between his gasps.

"No, Optimus. A tiny part of you is still resisting me. Don't resist, and give in to the pleasure," the voice of Teletraan One held an absolutely seductive tone. Optimus had to let go of all thoughts, and with another loud moan, he did.

Teletraan One sensed the fall of the last barrier within Optimus and continued his work. It was just a short step, and Prime would overload, but Teletraan One would get a prize for that. He stopped all movements.

Optimus opened his optics in irritation. The flickering of Teletraan's main screen caught his sight. A strange face of an unknown Transformer appeared on the screen, and the face started to speak with the voice of Teletraan One.

"And now Optimus… scream!"

With that, the cables heated up and started their work again, and that was too much. Prime closed his optics and screamed as his overload hit him hot and hard.

Optimus shot up on his recharge berth. His optics were wide, and the heat of his body started to wear off slowly.

A small cable disconnected itself from his neck and retracted back into his recharge berth.

"Damn Teletraan, did you have to make that so real?!"

"The simulation was set on the highest level to be real, and it worked. Your body had relaxed completely. The only record of the Simulation is stored in your and my processor."

"And it should never leave, understood?"

"Affirmative," Teletraan confirmed the order.

Prime lay back on his bed and tried to recharge again, but with no success.

He was hunted by his own dreams and secrets. His darkest secret that was not to be told, and only Teletraan One knew about it.

Optimus Prime liked to be dominated.

The End

**************************************************************

That was the first time that I have written a slash-story in english.

The pair is uncommon, but don't ask me how I came to it.

The idea to this came me on the work and after I was home, I had no choice but to write it down. It's been a long time since something like that happened to me.

Maybe, it pleases some other Slash-Fan.

Sirastar


End file.
